a new life (sonadow)
by sonadowL
Summary: this story is about 2 sister meets 2 guys. wil thya fall in love or will thay become enemy's this is a sonadow and silver/oc my girl


hello im sonic and im a teenage girl and my brother is dark. me and him have god powers but we cant show them cuz the G.U.N guys will come after us anway im a 19 year old girl and my brother is 19 also are mom died in a car crash its was sad but we got both of are backs anyway we are going to this new high school called winter high.

BEEP BEEP BEEP *i slam the alarm and i try to get up i hop in the shower when i get out and get drest and run down stairs.

hey sonic you slep well. my sister said. back at are old school all the girls where all over him he had one boyfriend her name was scourge but he cheated on her and that why we left anyway we got out the door and to the run to school when we got there. like always all the boy all over dark but i saw her talking to a silver heghog. i smiled and walk to my first class music when i walk in te class and i see the most cutest heghog he was black with red streaks my sister saw me looking at him and pushed my to him and i sat next to him.

ok class we have 2 new students plz say hi to dark and sonic. *everyone claps* can you 2 plz sing a song *we both look at her like WHAT*

umm we both said ok *we got up and turned on take a hint. *turn on take a hint by victorious*

why am i always hit on the boys i never liked can always see them comeing form the left or from the right* sonic

i dont wanna be a priss im just trying to be polite but it always seem to bite me i the* dark

ask me for my number yea you put me on the spot you think that we shoud hook up but i think that we should not* both

you had mt at hello then you opend up your mouth* sonic

and that is when it starting going south*dark

what about no dont you get so go and tell you friends im not really iterested* both

its about time that your leaveing*sonc

im gonna count to three*dark

and open my eyes and youll be gone*both

one get you had off my two or ill punch you in the there stop your staring at my hey!*both

take a hint take a hint* both stops*

*everyone stairs in shock and claps* we smile

e=when class was over we when to lunch.

hello *is was that silver heghog*

hey siler oh sonic thi is silver silver sonic *we shake hands* wanna sit with us. he ask

yea sure we both said when we sat down i saw that hoghog his name is shadow i smiles and he smiled back*

in the mid of lunch we saw the cool girls and the leader pored milk on dark.

ops sorry. the girls name was sally when she was about to leave dark got up and walks to her.

dark pov

hey i said mad.

what sally said *i punches her to the glass and she did not wake up i sat back down and ate my lunch*

everyone was looking at me.

WHAT. i said thay all went back to talking

so um dark. silver ask blushing

yea.

are you singel. he blushes way more

by this time i was blushing* yea i am. i looked at him blushing

*after school*

i hav to work with someone that is a play i think his name is knux or something anyway i hope he dousent pull on me*

hey knux. *i smiled*

hey come in. *he said*

*when we got in we went to his room and talk for are project*

hey dark wanna do something fun. *he said

sure what i- *he kissed me and pinned me to the wall*

no knux i dont like you like that *he punched me in the tummy*

shut it!. *he put me on the bed

*i cryed.* but i had to do something *i kicked him to his wall and broke it*

*he got uo and he was mad but i made my god magic go around me*

*i used my dark magic and hit him over 1000 time when i was done he was on the floor bleeding i ran away*

*when i got home i saw silver. *i smiled*

hey what you doing here. *i asked

i came to tell you something i love you dark i know its crazy but i do. *he said blushing*

*i kissed him * i love you 2. *i blushed as well but the bad thing is i was geting horny and he could see it*

OK RAPE IN THIS ONE SO IF YOU ARE UNDER 16 PLZ GO INTILL I SAY THE BAD PART IS OVER thanls

*he smirked* so i see you want something. *he rubed my vig i moaned*

y-y-es take me *he picks me up and took me to my room when we got there i locked the door we kissed and i layed in my bed and he took off my shorts and i took his pants off he grabs a condom and put it on be careful im still a vergin i said he noded and p and pushed it in when he got to my wall he broke it i bit his arm in pain he didnt care and when the pain turn into something els i started to moan. f-f-aster harder *he did it as hard and fast as he could. IM GONNA AH! * i cumed* ME 2 *he cumed* we both lays together and we kissed and fell alseep*

_well guys that was my first lemon and my first chapter wil sonic and shadow be bf and gf

will knux try to rape dark find out in the next chapter

sonic: i hope i love my shadow

silver and dark: still alseep

damn thay must of fuck good

sonic: next chaper wil be out soon :D


End file.
